1. Field of the Invention
The invention is directed to an improved apparatus for and method of feeding fuel from a tank to an internal combustion engine.
2. Description of the Prior Art
One apparatus for feeding fuel to an internal combustion engine, known from German Patent Disclosure DE 10043 688 A1, has a feed pump, a pressure line leading from the feed pump to the engine, a check valve located in the pressure line downstream of the feed pump, and a pressure sensor communicating with the pressure line. The pressure line is provided on a so-called fuel distributor and detects the pressure in the fuel distributor and in the pressure line. For a so-called tank leak diagnosis, one additional pressure sensor in the tank is necessary, if a leak in the tank is to be detectable.